


An Unexpected Hope

by Nickyreads



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awesome Sarah Rogers, First Meetings, I'm Bad At Titles, Jock Bucky Barnes, M/M, My First Fanfic, Nerd Steve Rogers, Nervousness, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Students, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickyreads/pseuds/Nickyreads
Summary: “Why don’t you stay down you little brat”The blond slowly tried to bring himself back to his knees but his efforts were thwarted when he felt a large blow in the center of his back. A groan got caught in Steve’s throat as the larger man’s boot thrust into his ribs. Rough coughs overtook his throat and breathing began to become more and more difficult. He tried to turn himself over to give more access to his lungs but the large weight kept him effectively pinned without escape.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	An Unexpected Hope

“Why don’t you stay down you little brat”

The blond slowly tried to bring himself back to his knees but his efforts were thwarted when he felt a large blow in the center of his back. A groan got caught in Steve’s throat as the larger man’s boot thrust into his ribs. Rough coughs overtook his throat and breathing began to become more and more difficult. He tried to turn himself over to give more access to his lungs but the large weight kept him effectively pinned without escape.

“A little runt like you outta learn your place.” Brock Rumlow’s gruff voice rang in his ears and the weight was moved off the small man’s back. But before he could utilize his newfound freedom his head was forced into the ground. He felt blood building near his face as Brock’s laugh spread through the alleyway. 

The blond’s vision started to go black around the edges when the laugh was cut off by a deep familiar voice. “Why don’t you pick on someone your own size.” He felt the hand pushing his face into the ground slowly pulling away. And barely lifted her eyes when a cough racked his bones and he felt the lack of oxygen take effect on his body. As he coughed and heaved against the pavement as her ears were filled with the sounds of grunting and the smack of flesh hitting flesh.

Steve began to shove at the concrete for his inhaler and jerked when he felt something warm cup his hand. He Tried to pull away from the touch but the limb held strong and started moving something towards the boy’s face. A cold plastic pressed against his lips and gasped desperately when he realized what it was. He scrambled his hands to push the mechanism and greedily breathed in the medicine that was released. After taking in a dozen or so slow deliberate breathes the smaller man started to feel more in control with his limbs and the pain in his head and back. 

“Feeling any better now? That was quite the beating.” He heard that vaguely familiar smooth voice and brought his eyes up to meet the brightest pair of grey eyes he had ever seen. The blond continued to gape openly at him as he took in his handsome features. He had dark chestnut hair and tan skin with a large lean build. 

It was from James Barnes. Captain of the football team and Shield high’s most sawt after student on campus. And it’s not hard to see why. Dark hair styled to look professional while still looking soft and fluffy. Expensive clothes pressed and perfect. Not to mention built like a brick house. He had seen him at football games and even had a few classes with him, yet they had never once talked. The blond realized he had been staring too long and abruptly tore his eyes back to his scraped hands. The larger man’s concerned look shifted into one of amusement as the smaller’s face erupted with heat.

“I could’ve handled him myself you know,” Steve grunts out. 

“Oh yeah, you definitely had him on the ropes.” The blond sharply glares at the Brunett and begins to push himself off of the ground. However, halfway up he feels his wabbling knees give out under his weight and closes his eyes weighting for impact. The hard smack against the concrete never comes as he feels two hands gently yet earnestly grip his biceps and steady him into a standing position.

The shorters man Irish skin is doing nothing to hide his blush as he quickly pulls away from the warm hands. He scoops up his school bag on the way out from the alley and refuses to look back.

\-----------------------------------------------------

The next day 

Steve kept his head low and shoulders up as he moved through the hallway towards his locker. Every step he took had a limp and even just lifting his arm to put away his books made his whole body scream in protest. 

After coming home last night he got a long repetitive talk from his mother about how he needs to start taking care of himself. “You can’t be getting into all these fights. It’s bad for your asthma and hazardous to my poor little heart.” To which Stephen replied, “He was harassing her mom. Her eyes were screaming for help I had to do something.” The young blond would do anything for his mother and the last thing he wants is to worry her. However, when he sees someone getting hurt he can’t help but step in, despite what everyone says about his small frame. 

His mom closed her eyes and let out a long sigh that then shifted into a smile. She chuckled out “My little knight” before taking out the first aid kit and patching up his scrapes and bruises.

After switching out his books for his last 4 periods he ducked his head into the lunchroom. He glanced around the cafeteria and stopped when he saw a table tucked in the corner. Only occupied by Grace Jensen listening to something on her headphones and doing homework. He started making his way through the crowds when he heard the same voice that cut through the alley last night cut through the dreary sounds of the student body.  
“Hey, Hey, Steve wait up.” One of James’s arms was waving frantically at the small blond while the other one held his lunch tray, surrounded by some of the football jocks he refuses to be seen without. When the brunette started moving towards him James’s posse scoffed and glared in his direction. He jerked his head forward again and started moving to the now-abandoned table. 

The moment he sat down James had dropped his bag to the floor and took the seat right next to Steve. “You look better today. Haven’t gotten in any early morning brawls?” He said laughing and slung his arm around The smaller man’s lithe shoulder. His face filled with heat at the proximity. Until he thought back to what James yelled over the crowd.

“Wait a second. How did you know my name?” His eyes were slitted in confusion. He ran off before introducing himself last night and he’s definitely not known throughout the school.

It was Jameses’ turn to turn red after that question and the blond couldn’t help but feeling smug all while being a bit confused. “We both have physics with Mrs. Coulsen. You’re really smart and the teacher is always calling on you to answer questions.” He’s rubbing at his neck and avoiding eye contact. “Did you not notice we had the same first period?” He looked right at Steve while letting out a small (cute) chuckle.

The small man started getting lost in those grey orbs but snapped out of it when he realized he was being asked a question. “Oh, no uh. I noticed I just never thought you would.” The brunettes faced morphed into one of disbelief. “What?? You’re by far the smartest kid in class. You ace all the tests and got the top score in the catapult competition last month.” Obviously the blonds blushing isn’t going away any time soon. “How could I not notice you!” 

Steve couldn’t help but look at the wonder in the Jocks’ face but still felt a bit skeptical. “So, what do you want? Copy my homework? Test answers? Maybe take my lunch money?” The larger man burst into laughter that shook his entire frame.

When he calmed down he bit he smiled warmly at the blond. “Actually I was hoping we could hang out this weekend.”


End file.
